Watching Over Him
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: Seena thinks upon when she first met Wain and why she is traveling with him.


**_Watching Over Him _**

By: Elizabeth Whittaker 

E-Mail: i_love_zelgadis@yahoo.com 

Author's Notes: This is the very beginning of the game of Lufia III, so this is spoiling the beginning of Patos Village. This is a Seena fanfic of when she thinks of Wain. I still have not beaten the game and I should. I will soon, when I get time to get off work and all that good stuff.

There is no bad language in this. This is a good fanfiction. Now, I can finally work on Seeking Redemption.

Oh, and it's a short story. Only two pages. Yay! 

* * *

I stood there, watching that stupid idiot run into the fire that was climbing up that little girl's house. My heart was tearing inside, thinking that he would be killed before I could ask him to join me on my journey. _Well, such is life, you know,_ I thought coldheartedly. But something struck me as odd about that redheaded boy from the beginning. From the time that I had struck a lightning bolt at him to the time he ran into that girl's house, there was something he had. He did not fear anything that had happened. He had just did what needed to be done. 

The world needed more people like him, I realized. There truly needed more people that were self-sacrificing. 

He had yelled something over the burning fire as he looked over to me, noticing me for the first time. Eyes a determined blue, he grinned, even if it was a sheepish smile. I certainly will never forget that. "Hey, woman! Take care of us when we get out!" Then he ran in without another thought. 

I would have blushed under any other circumstances. But this was a life or death circumstance, you understand. So I waited, blinked, and he was gone. 

The wait seemed like forever, you know. One minute, then another. Each breathe that I took seemed like the boy would never come out. But then, he carried little Lamika out of the house. She was all covered in smoke and ashes, as was he. I did not know where they were hiding or where he found her. I really did not want to ask. I just knew I would be able to breathe normally after that. He was alive. I was relieved. 

"Oh, Wain!" Lamika's mother shouted. She ran up to Lamika, her brown hair flowing all around her as the house still burned. It was ironic, actually. A fire burning, but no one really is content until everyone is alright. "Lamika! Is she . . ." 

"No," Wain answered, looking at the slumbering child. "She's just inhaled too much smoke. She should be fine soon, mam." Carefully he handed Lamika over to her. 

"Wain," the mother told him, taking the child out of his arms, "I can never repay you . . . " 

Wain forced a smile on his face. "Aww, it was nothing," he barely whispered. I could see how forced the words were. He had lost energy and he wobbled in place. I moved toward him as he collapsed on the ground, his hand seeming to point at me. 

"Wain!" an altarboy shouted, trying to get to him before he fell. Unfortunately, he was too late and Wain had blissfully collapsed into oblivion for the moment, seeming to be sleeping like a baby. His eyes closed and when I had rushed over, he seemed relaxed, leaving all the worries behind in the slumbering world. 

"Where is his house?" I asked calmly. I did not want to wake him up now that he was sleeping. Besides being a fortuneteller, I was also a healer in my village of Northland. My instincts told me to let Wain remain sleeping so that he could rest. It was just too much smoke inhalation, just like the little girl. 

"Over there," the altarboy told me, pointing south. 

I did not really pay attention as I closed my eyes and began casting my spells on Wain. I wanted to just smack him for going in that house without any clue that I had healing spells. _But then again . . . how did he know?_ Summoning all my strength from the reserves of my heart, my hands began to glow a bright green. Slowly they came from my fingertips until they enveloped my hands completely. Only then did I chant the ancient incantations from my mind. And I said them in my mind so I would only utter one word. "Strong!!" 

The light then enveloped over Wain's sleeping form. Slowly it cleared the dirt from his face and on his red hair. But his clothes were still tattered, ashy. They were not easy to mend. His body was still covered with bruises and cuts. Once again I concentrated my energy. "Strong!!" 

This time, nothing happened. 

Wain, eyes closed, muttered, "I'm alright . . ." He put out his hand to tell me that he was not totally unconscious. His eyes opened partway. "I knew that you could heal me." 

I sighed. "And what if I was not able to? What then?" 

"Well, you did, right? So why does that matter?"

_He certainly is optimistic, isn't he?_ I thought to myself as I saw him pass out again. "Well, why don't we move him to his house?" I told everyone. "It seems this hero needs some rest." 

* * *

When I think about it now, I still cannot understand why. 

I have been traveling with him now for about three months and we have met others since then. Dei, a thief from Albano. Melphis, a princess from Alsadat. Randolph, her bodyguard. Aima, a monk who had watched her master get kidnapped and killed. Deckard, a lone pirate who travels on a ship and helps us and we still cannot understand why. 

All these people help him. He is their influence. 

I know we have many more people to meet on our journey. Many more trials. And . . . he can be a little stupid. Like the time with the pirates. He cried when they called him stupid. I admit, that was something we were embarrassed about. But it shows that Wain is human. 

But why am I . . . thinking about him? Watching over him? Dear spirits . . . can this mean that I am falling in love with him? 

What did my vision mean? 

I am not certain. 

But, I know that our quest for the Dual Blade and Doom Island must go on. And I know we will succeed. 


End file.
